Jake Otto
Jeremiah Otto, Jr., better known as Jake, is a fictional character in the third season of the television series Fear the Walking Dead portrayed by Sam Underwood, Jake is Jeremiah's moralistic older son and Troy's half-brother. Character biography Season 3 Travis, Madison and Alicia are captured by an armed group and taken to a military compound, where Travis is separated from them and is taken to a basement while Madison and Alicia are taken to an office. At the basement, Travis finds himself with Nick, an injured Luciana and other captives. The captives are shot to see how long it takes for them to turn. Travis, Luciana, and Nick attempt to escape, Travis and Luciana descending into a sewer but Travis is re-captured and made to fight the dead in a pit. Meanwhile, Madison and Alicia attack Troy, impaling one of his eyes with a spoon and taking him hostage. Madison demands her family released. Nick finds a horde of walkers at the end of the sewer and makes his way back. The family is reunited but the compound is overrun with walkers, forcing everyone to leave. Travis, Luciana and Alicia escape aboard a helicopter while Madison and Nick leave in a truck with Troy. Troy lives off the land while continuing to write in his journal. He revisits the scene of the helicopter crash, finds a grenade launcher and buries the rancher Walker had disfigured. Troy visits Nick in the night and warns him that the ranch will be destroyed. Jake asks Alicia to leave with him and questions their relationship when she refuses. Nick and Jake set out to find Troy and discover him using the grenade launcher to guide a herd of walking dead toward the ranch. Troy explains that the herd will force the people into the desert, as he was, and only the fittest will survive. Jake holds Troy at gunpoint but hesitates on learning that Nick killed their father and Alicia kept it secret. Jake is bitten and dies following an amputation, and Troy mourns his brother, saying he brought the herd to regain their legacy. A wall of trailers and RVs is hoped to turn the herd but if fails and the ranchers and natives evacuate to the bunker-like pantry. Reception (pictured)]] Jake is portrayed by Sam Underwood in the third season of Fear the Walking Dead, Underwood described him as "the polar opposite" of his brother Troy, he went on to say "They both grew up in this very prepper, militia border patrol-esque community. The difference between Troy and Jake, however, that Jake left to go study constitutional law over on the east coast for a number of years, so there's been a huge separation between him and his family. There's also been a cultural progression and exposure to Jake that the others don't seem to have in the same way, so when he comes back to this community, he has a different world view and a different perspective on how to approach things, which often comes up with tension between him and his family and some of the other members of the community." . References Category:Fear the Walking Dead Category:Characters created by Robert Kirkman